A KHR! Fairytail
by Chibi Exorcist
Summary: When the internet goes out at my house and I write a crackfic at the library, this was born. Mildly implied Yaoi to annoy Gokudera


Once upon a time, in a land called Namimori, there was stubborn but prideful king named Kyoya. He ruled over Namimori with an iron fist. If you didn't follow his rules, you will be bitten to death. The king also had a very adorable daughter too, her name was Tsuna, "Wait what? Why am I a girl? And why am I Hibari-san's daughter?" Tsuna questioned.

"Because I'm the narrator and I said so, now quit breaking the fourth wall!" You answer. "Besides, Hibari isn't complaining about his role."

"That's because you made him King of Namimori," Tsuna whined.

"Whatever, moving on." Anyway, the king and his daughter lived happily in the land of Namimori. Until one day, the evil pineapple wizard Mukuro, appeared. His plan was to take over Namimori, starting by poisoning King Kyoya with sakura leaves and kidnapping Princess Tsuna. "Hiiiiiiii, I don't want to go with you, put me down!"

"Kufufu~ You won't be saying that when we get to my castle, Hime-sama." Thus, Mukuro and Tsuna disappear. Kyoya, who had been knocked out with sakura leaves, was revived by The Great Magician, Reborn. Of course, as we know, his first instinct was to storm Mukuro's castle, beat him up, and save Tsuna. But Reborn reminded him that Mukuro could just immobilize him again. Besides, he needed to run the kingdom, so he left saving Tsuna to him.

The Great Magician Reborn came up with a plan to rescue Princess Tsuna. Because he was lazy, "Now (y/n), if you call me that, you could be coughing up bullets in the morning," he threatened.

"R-right I'm sorry," you said from fear of getting shot. The Great Magician Reborn decided to send in five worthy warriors to rescue the princess. The brash scientist, Hayato. The kind swordsman, Takeshi. The librarian? (yes librarian), Ryohei. The clumsy horse trainer, Dino. And finally, the Court Jester, Lambo. "Wait, why am I a jester" Lambo questioned.

"As I said earlier, I'm the narrator, so do as I say," you answer, "do you want to end up like Tsuna? He got kidnapped for questioning me."

"N-no Ma'am."

"Good, then go on with the story." Now, really these people would never work together. Why are they, you ask? Each one of then want to marry the princess. Especially Hayato, "DON'T GO TELLIN' PEOPLE THAT WOMAN!

"SHUT UP GOKUDERA OR ELSE I'LL TAKE YOU OUT OF THE STORY AND YA WON'T BE SEEIN' NO TSUNA!" You yell back.

"Tch," he shut up. So the five of them went to Mukuro's castle in search of Tsuna. They were immediately stopped by Mukuro's guards. The were-dog, Ken and his trainer Chikusa. And his maid/musician who plays while he eats, M.M, "Why can't I be his wife?" She asked.

"Do you want to get thrown out of the story?" She stopped talking. It was an awesome and epic fight between the guards and our heroes, So epic...that I don't feel like writing it in. "WHAT?" They yell.

"Y'all wanna go? I'm the all powerful narrator up in here! If ya don't like it, I can get Hibari in here, stop the story or we can just move on like this never even happened."

**Silence**

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Moving on. The was epic, but in the end, our heroes won. "THAT FIGHT WAS **EXTREME** TO THE MAX!" Yelled the librarian_._

"Ahaha, that was fun," said the swordsman.

"DON'T WORRY TENTH, I'LL SAVE YOU!" Yelled the scientist, who calls the princess 'Tenth' for some reason. Dino and Lambo just decided to stay quiet and not question what just happened. Into the Lair of Pineapples they were. Mukuro was sitting at a throne of pineapples. "Oya oya, if you came for the princess, she's in another room."

"Take me to the Tenth!" Hayato ordered.

"Don't wanna. You'll have to go through me first. Que another epic fight that I'm too lazy to write and that if the characters in the story question me now, I will write that they die like in Death Note. They gulped.

Anyway, Mukuro was defeated. They searched the castle to find Princess Tsuna. Dino tripped over air and found Tsuna in a room with Mukuro's little sister, Chrome. "Thank god, I'm saved!" Tsuna yelled, "oh yeah, bye Chrome. Come to the Namimori when you get the chance!"

"Okay, bye Tsuna," she waved. All of the warriors face-palmed. Tsuna was only 'kidnapped' to play with Mukuro's sister.

"Oh, hello everyone," Tsuna smiled sweetly. They all had nosebleeds, which made Tsuna panic.

"Oh my god are guys okay?"

"Tenth..." Hayato said, weakly.

"Hayato-kun, I'm here," she still panicked.

"You're too cute," Que passing out. From nowhere, Reborn appeared.

"Come on Tsuna, let's go back to Namimori before your dad goes on a rampage."

"A-ah right." And that's how the story ends. Suddenly, Hayato was revived.

"YOU MEAN I WENT THROUGH ALL OF THAT AND I REALLY DIDN'T SAVE THE TENTH?"

"SHUT UP STUPIDERA! THE STORY IS OVER! LEAVE BEFORE YOU FACE MY WRATH!"

"BRING IT ON WOMAN!" Let's just end the story here...

* * *

><p>How the fight went with Gokudera is up to your imagination...<p>

REVIEW GIVE ME THE ENERGY TO WRITE WITH MY DYING WILL! CHA!


End file.
